gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam
The NA-192 Ikazuchi Gundam is a prototype Gundam built shortly before the end of the first war, it was given to Lars Suzuki, who was a highly skilled hero of the Middle-East, due Equatorial Union independence it exploits a loophole in the Treaty of Junius 7 regarding nuclear-powered mobile suits. Its design later inspired the construction of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. Along with four other machines, the Ikazuchi is used by a group called the Enforcers, a group which works with the Equatorial Union. Technology & Combat Characteristics The multi-ranged MS has jet black armor with red highlights, in its left hand, it carries a beam rifle which is stored on the back when not in use. Both forearms house a retractable heat rod. Additional close combat weapons include two beam sabers which are stored on the back of the Ikazuchi. The wings themselves, like the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, can deploy eight "Super-DRAGOONs", each with an MA-80V Beam Cannon but the total output of the Ikazuchi's Super DRAGOON System is less than that of the Strike Freedom. The suit is designed to for high-speed assault attacks, be that destroying heavy ships or closer range combat against mobile suits, in addition to its already versatile range of weapons the suit has a pair of 60mm Vulcans built into the head. Armaments *'60mm Vulcan Gun' :Mounted in the forehead, the Vulcan guns are standard on all Federation MS of the day. Weakest of all the armaments, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles. *'220mm 5-tube Missile Pod' : A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the two wings of the Gundam. :*'"Firefly" 220 Smart Missile' :When fired, unlike the normal version of the 220 mm missiles the Fireflies can be maneuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally as they are controlled by the pilot inside the machine. *'Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offers close to the mid-range offense, the rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. *'Beam Sabers' :An alternative close combat weapon, the beam sabers are stored on the suit's back. *'Double Beam Saber' : *'DRAGOON System' :This system is mounted on the wings of the Ikazuchi, the Ikazuchi's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of awareness to effectively control them due to a computer network built into the system. :*'EQFU-2X Super-DRAGOONs' ::Each EQFU-2X Super-DRAGOON has an MA-80V beam assault cannon mounted on it. *'Model-69 Defense Shield' :This system was later upgraded and used in the Gundam Akatsuki, it is capable of deflecting beam fire or reflecting shots back to their source. This lets the Shield block high powered beam weapons, even those from the Strike Freedoms Full Burst attack. Despite this strength, the shield provides considerably weaker against attacks from beam sabers or other close range weapons. *'Retractable Heat Rod' :Its main close combat weapons are segmented, whip-like heat rods. When activated the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can cut through a small ship. They are also used to deliver powerful electrical shocks to opponents. System Features *'Multi-Lock Weapons System A.K.A. ("Full Burst Mode")' :The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Izazuchi to target multiple enemies at once, the system's power with the new upgrade lets the DRAGOONs of the suit fire further than before, along with the beams weapons the suits fires missiles which boosts the total damage dealt towards enemy forces, however the system will overheat if overused. *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' : *'SUPER-DRAGOON Automated Weapon Control System' : *'Variable Phase Shift Armor' : History Currently Classified. Gallery NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam Combat Mode.jpg|Combat mode Trivia :*The name of the suit, Ikazauchi, means "Thunder" in Japanese. This fits the concept of the Gundam as it relies on fast, overwhelming attacks. :*The the main theme of this Gundam is Ace of Spades - Motorhead. :*I'd like to thank Unoservix for the amazing image work, hope he keeps up the good work. Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suits Category:Equatorial Union Category:Chimera Category:Zero Era Category:Unoservix